Phase 87
Phase 87 of Battle Angel Alita: Last Order is A Fresh Start. Cover Koyomi and Chavez in the Scrapyard. Summary An announcement on the Vector Channel that is broadcast on the public monitors states that Alita is back in action in a fight to determine the fate of the Scrapyard. Free admission to the Agrippa Circuit will be provided to watch the broadcast. Koyomi recognises the scenes shown of Alita while she was a motorball player and a bystander tells her that all of the races for that night are cancelled. Koyomi senses that something is up and goes to check it out. On Tiphares, Nola Lafargue is incensed that a battle will decide their fates, while Pam Mahan wonders if they will have to learn karate if Alita loses. Nova X asks Kaos how things are going on at his end, exulting in his hacking of the Combat TV broadcast, which was how he learned that Alita had revived. Kaos, who is at the Agrippa Circuit, reveals that the residents of the Scrapyard are too focused on their own wants and needs for the announcement to have sunk in. Despite the news of Alita's revival, the semblance of order being maintained in the Scrapyard is on the brink of collapse due to the disruption caused by the Tipharean civil war a couple months before. When Kaos starts to talk about using the broadcast to move the Scrapyard towards a democracy, he is suddenly interrupted by Koyomi, who snaps a picture of him and demands a short version. He responds by taking her camera away and tying her up, but is told to release her by Vector. The businessman gives Koyomi a data disc containing the Scrapyard's declaration of independence, asks her to have it run in the morning paper, and to get a real reporter to the circuit. Koyomi is irked, but runs off to do as he asks. Vector tells Kaos that because the latter tends to overlook things, he does not feel the sense of change that no matter what happens that night, the Scrapyard will begin a new history. At the Agrippa Circuit that night, hordes of people arrive, drawn by the free admission. Kaos tries to rally the crowd in support of Alita, who he says is fighting for the freedom of "our city", but no one can relate to this. Vector steps in and makes it all very simple: with the Space Angels led by Alita matched up against the Space Karate Forces, who do they want to place their bets on? This throws the crowd into an enthusiastic frenzy and they rush to place their bets, with Koyomi placing all of her money on Alita. As they watch the crowd, Vector asks Kaos if he would like to make a wager as well: if the Space Karate Forces win, he will manage the Scrapyard, but if the Space Angels win, Kaos will be the first president. However Kaos is too shocked at the proposal. Elsewhere in the Scrapyard, Combat TV's broadcast is being carried. At Wasabi Antiques, the shopkeeper sees that Master has gotten out of bed and they watch the broadcast. Master remarks that Alita used to sing in his bar. The other spectators who will be watching the Finals are Umba, Shumira, Ajakutty, and Armblessed. In space, several other spectators are shown: *the Robo-Asyl robots *Rem Rei by the bedside of Ping Wu on Leviathan I *Saya, Niz, and Qu Tsang on the SNS Guntroll *GG, Canali, Lyuben, Queen Limeira, and Frau X on Mars *Caerula Sanguis at an undisclosed location The chapter closes with the Space Karate Forces and the Space Angels about to face off. Trivia *Chavez first appeared in the sides story Barjack Rhapsody, but this chapter marks his debut appearance in the main story. 087 Category:Angel of Defusion